scene in the gym of frostbite
by xxxaddictedxxx
Summary: what really would have happened when Rose kissed Dimitri in the gym
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT REALLY WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IN FROST BITE PG 112**

_I could see his laboured breathing and knew his heart was beating as quickly as mine. And he wasn't pulling away. I knew this was wrong - knew all the logical reasons for us staying apart. But right then , I didn't care. I didn't want to control myself. I didn't want to be good._

_Before he realised what was happening, I kissed him. Our lips met, and when I felt him kiss me back, I knew I was right. He pressed himself closer, trapping me between him and the wall. He kept holding my hand, but his other one snaked behind my head, sliding into my hair. The kiss was filled with so much intensity, it held and, passion, release. . . . . . _

_WOW Dimitri was such a good kisser. I quickly tried to pull myself closer to him, I just couldn't get enough of him. Are tongues fought for dominance before I finally gave in to him and let him take control. The hand that was holding my hand moved to cup my ass but it didn't stay there long as he inched it up towards my breasts - I wanted him to sooo badly. Finally he started feeling me breasts but my clothes were in the way. I moaned into Dimitri's mouth and I felt him press himself up against me as much as he possibly could. Shortly after he started trailing kisses along my jaw line and down my neck._

"_God Roza, the things you do to me."_

_I smiled, delighted that I could get such a reaction out of Dimitri. _

"_Roza we shouldn't, we really shouldn't"_

"_Shouldn't what Dimitri?" I replied teasing him while secretly afraid that he would pull away now and revert back to our mentor/student role._

"_This, here"_

"_Fine so, lets go to the store room" I winked at him, knowing that's not what he meant._

"_Roza"_

"_Awww come on Dimitri, lighten up you know you want to" I, not so subtley, averted my gaze to the bulge in his pants._

"_Of course I do Roza, but I don't want to have sex with my student, and most certainly not in the store room of the gym"_

"_Oh well, I think your just going to have to imagine that were a few months from now and that this is our own personal gym cos you aren't getting away easily." I started running my fingers through his hair and pull him closer ot me._

_He finally gave in and started kissing me with even more passion than earlier. He then proceded to knead my ass and trail kisses down my neck. He started sucking and nipping - I wonder who'll get the credit for that._

_The next thing I knew Dimitri started to carry me to the store room. Before long we were in and Dimitri pushed me up against the door._

"_God Roza, I love you so much!"_

_After a few minutes of heavy shifting Dimitri lay me down on the ground and undressed my upper boody. He then proceeded to lick and suck my breasts until I begged him to move on. I was so excited at the prospect of Dimitri taking my virginity. Dimitri started to take of my bottoms but I stopped him _

"_Nu uh Dimitri time for you to undress, you've far to much clothes on."_

_He smiled at me and in next to know time he was stipped to his boxers. I then allowed him to further undress me. When I was left in my underwear he started grinding him self up against me - he was big! He finally started kissin me where I needed him most. Then he fingered me - one finger then two until he had three in - it felt sooo damn good!_

"_wow Roza your tight" he grunted._

_I wondered if I should tell him I'm still a virgin but I was quickly distracted and my chain of thought was averted - Dimitri's member._

"_Hmmm Dimitri lie down"_

"_What?"_

"_just do it"_

_He obliged and I pulled down his boxers. His member sprung out and I started to pump it._

"_God Roza"_

_I continued to pump him and then gave him a blow - job trying to fit all of him into me - and failing. _

"_Roza I'm gonna cum" and he had me back on the lat of my back._

"_Are you sure"_

"_I looked him straight in the eye and honestly said "Yes Dimitri, I'm sure"_

_With that he pushed himself into me - shit it hurt. His eyes widened in shock_

"_Shit you're a virgin"_

"_Yup"_

"_Sorry, I wasn't thinking. Are you okay?"_

_I nodded and motioned for him to continue_

"_No pain no gain Comrade" I smiled._

_We had such AMAZING sex! Dimitri finally collapsed onto me on my second orgasm. I threaded my fingers through his hair._

"_mmmm Roza, I love you"_

"_I would most certainly hope so, Guardian Belikov"_

_SHIT _

"_I thought you would have at least locked the door"_

_Neither I or Dimitri knew where to put ourselves - I think Dimitri was actually afraid!_

"_BELIKOV. . . WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING ON TOP OF MY DAUGHTER?"_

_Shit, double shit - Alberta was one thing - my mother all hell was going to break loose!_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys first I want to apologise for taking so long to update - I had 11 exams to study and sit!

I would like to thank the following for their reviews and adding me to various lists :)

ILoveCeci

Vampire addict no. 1

Reessa

PositiveCharm416

Lgm885

Whiteigufl-rachelfish

EmoFan

Aikool2

BrookeBelikove

Xoxdreamerrxox

Blood DrinkingDarkAngel

WhatAmISupposedToWriteHere

Georgie 00

p.s to make up for my long absence I will write an extra long chapter and now that I am officially finished school I hope to update more often :)

Enjoy

xxxaddictedxxx


	3. apology

**OKAY GUYS I APOLOGISE FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT SINCE MY LAST UPDATE BUT I'VE BEEN VERY BUSY. YOU CAN EXPECT UPDATES OVER THE NEXT FEW DAYS :)**

**IN THE MEAN-TIME THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING FOR YOUR ALERTS/REVIEWS :)**

**Li-Be-1996**

**Uniquerose**

**Gilmoreaddict33**

**Trayasha09**

**ILDB1996**

**money tree**

**Sunside**

**onemoretime**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER APPLIES: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICHELLE MEAD**

We were both just frozen to the spot, lost for words. In all honesty what could we say? At this stage Alberta was holding my mother back.

"Explain yourself Belikov. NOW!"

"Emmm …"

"Look mom .. It was my fault"

"No it's not. You are SEVENTEEN he is TWENTY-FOUR and a teacher!" she replied through gritted teeth.

"Exactly I'm seventeen. I'm legal"

"Not when he's an adult and your mentor it's not!"

"I am aware that this is a very awkward situation hence I feel the rest of this conversation should be conducted elsewhere as the gym will be in use very soon."

It appeared that Alberta was going to try and rescue us. Sometimes I really loved her!

Sure enough we met plenty of students on their way to the gym. Due to the fact that Alberta was still restraining my mother we got plenty of strange looks but people just put it down to the normal Hathaway conflicts because I was walking alongside Dimitri.

Alberta had us all seated in her office to 'discuss matters'. We were all offered tea but of course nobody took her up on the offer. Alberta now lead the investigation.

"So Rose you please describe what happened?"

"Well we were training. We had just finished sparring and I got cheeky with Dimitri. I pushed him, I pressed hid buttons. Then when he had me where I wanted him to me I started kissing him. He pushed me away and started to reprimand me but I pushed and pushed and then . .well you know the rest….."

"Anything to add Belikov?"

"No"

"why did you give into her?"

"I dunno I just didn't have the determination to say no to Roza: there's just something about her. I can't help giving her what she wants."

"Really Belikov you can't help it? That'll stand up in court."

"MOM"

"you know your right I might just ring your father tro deal with this matter". I didn't know who my father is but judging the evil glint in my mother's eye and the paling of Dimitri he is somebody formidable!

"Janine calm down I've kept you up to date on Rose's actions she's not innocent but apart from that she is older beyond her years if immature at times."

"So what Alberta you recommend that we should give them a rap on the knuckles, send them off and tell them to behave themselves?"

"I did not say that Janine but I do think that there should be some leniency."

"So basically you're just going to give them both a light punishment, enough to keep me quite?"

"Janine clear your head. If you can't then I'm afraid I will deal with this matter myself and get Abe to deal with you afterwards."

"So this has been ongoing and Abe knows about it?"

"This has not been ongoing to the best of my knowledge but Abe told me it would happen sooner or later. I thought I knew Dimitri and that it would happen later. Either way it has happened and we cannot change it."

"He knew it was going to happen?"

"Rose I think it would be best for you to go back to class."

She wrote me out a slip explaining my absence for being late and sent me on my merry way to Stan's class.

"Ms. Hathaway I trust you have a good reason for walking into my class at this late hour?"

"Yes in fact I do" I handed him the note.

"Really Hathaway, you were out of line with Belikov - what an earth did you do?"

"That's none of your business. If you really want to know go to Alberta whenever you want."

"I don't think there'll be any need. If you frustrated Belikov that much there'll be plenty of gossip in the staffroom. Now sit down Hathaway and pay attention for the last five-ten minutes if at all possible."

I took my seat but instead of paying attention my mid strayed to Alberta's office and what poor Dimitri was going through. I kinda felt bad for him but at the same time I did not regret what had happened.

**DIMITRI POV**

Things had got very interesting and…physical…. During Rose's absence.

"Alberta what aren't you telling me. What has Abe not told me?"

"That I feel is between you and Abe."

"Ring him"

"Excuse me"

"You heard me if Abe knew what was going to happen he should have told me, as her mother I deserve to know. Now ring him."

Alberta sighed but gave in. Within minutes Janine was talking to Abe.

"Abe, Janine here. Cut the crap why didn't you tell me?" (each sentence is Janine while the gap is Abe)

"Oh you know just the whole thing about my daughter and Belikov!"

"No I'm just ringing you because I had some kind of premonition about it - of course its happened."

"There both Dhampirs Abe there is no reasoning behind that statement."

"Why did you not tell me. This is something I should have been made aware of. This is something BOTH of them should have been aware of."

"you mean he's already aware of it?"

"What do you mean in a criptic manner"

"His grandmother? That doesn't mean he knows about it Ibrahim!"

She then slammed the phone back in it's receiver and advanced on me.

"Janine he doesn't know"

"Abe says he does"

"I'm sorry what am I meant to know?"

"That depends. What cryptic messages has your mother ever gave you about love?"

"About love? None that are relevant"

"Why not?"

"Because they involve children…."

"So your planning on breaking her heart?"

"What … .no of course not"

"Oh so its true love is it?"

I looked at Alberta. I was getting more confused by the second and Janine was starting to scare me.

"Answer my question Belikov"

**Shout out to the following:**

**loventherussian17**

**sunayna4sho**

**BridgetV**

**Artemis Iverson**

**Blood Drinking Dark Emo .Belikov**

**Kalinko**

**gregre**

**karo1802,**

**littlemissoutofmyway**

**SpiritFighting**

**Thanks,**

**xxxaddictedxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

"Janine I haven't known her long enough to classify it as true love"

"Then why did you sleep with her?"

"Because. . . Look I don't know how to explain it. It just felt right"

"Of course it felt right she seduced you"

"Janine many, many women have tried to seduce Dimitri. You and both know this is different."

"Yes but Rose is NOT a woman, she is a GIRL"

"Janine I think it is time for you to accept that Rose is growing up."

"I realise that. I wouldn't mind to much if it was somebody a little closer to her own age."

"Be honest Janine you'd be less than impressed no matter who it was."

"That is besides the point we need to get back to the matter at hand."

"What do you suggest we do so?"

"hmmm fire him? Send him to Australia or somewhere of alike?"

"Janine be realistic and take what Abe told you into consideration."

"But I really don't want to."

"What did Abe say? I am fed up of being the topic of conversation and not knowing why!"

"you know why - statutory rape."

"Janine are you really going to go against Abe?"

"You know what Alberta I just think I might."

I gulped. Janine was advancing on me. I couldn't hit her or could I? self-defence and stuff?

"Belikov?"

I looked up at her.

"You and me now."

"what? You want to spar here? In Alberta's office?"

"I don't see why not. She has plenty of space."

And that was it before I even had the chance to get into a standing position she was on top of me. I was reluctant to hit her because she was pissed off enough as it was without me adding to it. I tried my best to block the hits while Alberta sent me glances full of sympathy. I don't know whether she wasn't going to come to my aid because she felt I had deserved it or whether she was just reluctant to interfere with a matter she felt had clearly gone beyond her capable hands.

I have no idea how long I was Janine's punching bag before I finally snapped. I felt it was now time to fight back. Before long I was in a standing position. I took up a fighting stance and we properly sparred. I no longer felt guilty hitting her - she was giving as good as she was getting. I decided it was time to spice things up a bit.

"What are you hoping to achieve by fighting? Think you can scare me off? You should know that's not going to happen."

"I don't know. It makes me feel better and maybe Rose will lose interest in you once your no longer able to have kids."

"So that is the point of this to castrate me?"

"Well that doesn't have to occur now. Anytime in the near future will suit me."

"What difference does it make? We're both Dhampirs it won't make any difference."

"Well we'll just have to see about that won't we?"

"THAT'S IT I AM FED UP TALKING ABOUT CHILDREN!"

"What's the matter Dimitri? Sensitive subject?"

"Janine don't push it."

"Why not? Are you telling me that you will give up children for Rose? Expect her to give up children for you?"

"Do you know what? I would give up children for her but you're right I can't expect her to give up kids for me."

"Glad we've came to an agreement. So you'll lay off her?"

"Only if that's what she wants."

"Dimitri she is seventeen of course she's going to be willing to give up children. She's young, she's foolish - do not let her make that mistake."

"As far as I am concerned she is an adult. She can make whatever decision she wants. If she changes her mind later on down the line that's her decision to make."

"She won't make that decision later on. Both of us know that so I advise you leave her now and save me all the hassle of getting Abe to see things from my point of view."

"I'm finished fighting you Janine. I think we should just agree to disagree on matters and leave it at that. I believe we should let Roza make her own decisions."

"I believe ROSE is far too smitten by you to make any decisions regarding you so don't go near her until I say it is acceptable or you will regret it."

With that she stalked off and I was left, on my own, in Alberta's office to ponder the days occurrences.

**SHOUT OUT TO THE FOLLOWING:**

WhyDoVampiresSparkle

Roses-double

Paigeeykins

Mommafox,

missa27

X - gina - X

missalishacullen

Purple Fire Dragon

Maravillosa Eres Tu

zeze90


End file.
